


Three Things that Never Happened to Bayer Leverkusen

by kiessmehard (orphan_account)



Series: Für immer [2]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bayer Leverkusen, Drama, Football, Gen, Gijinka, Parody, Personification, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kiessmehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Bayer 04 Leverkusen has a(nother) history.</p><p>(humanized football clubs - bayer leverkusen au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things that Never Happened to Bayer Leverkusen

For Bayer 04 Leverkusen, who was tall and toned with a recently-tamed mane of red hair, it was so strange to wear a feminine white blouse, a black knee-length pencil skirt with same-colored stockings and a pair of formal, five-centimeter heels, but she supposed her "beauty" would somehow sway the officials away from... well, who knew what punishment they'd give them?  


The club's recent acquisition of big names hadn't exactly put them in UEFA's good graces (despite the board's financial planning), and this "invitation" from the DFL only emphasized the fact.

Her owner, who acted more like a father figure to the Leverkusener than the businessman she'd thought the pharmaceutical company would be, put a heavy hand on her shoulder, his lined face graced with an encouraging smile. "Bayer," he said, his blue-green eyes like a beacon against her fearful, dark ones, "it will be alright."

The factory club bit her lip. Whenever her father called her by his name, without the '04', that meant he was putting his utmost trust in her, love too, and while it made her feel confident when she was younger, now it was just... she couldn't fulfill his expectations. She was a failure, she was rash and spoiled, and she'd been the one who'd suggested signing those players in the first place, thinking they would fit into their system-

"Bayer," he called, his voice, though soft, had a commanding undertone. "Calm yourself. The meeting is starting in five minutes."

"Okay," she choked, uneasily crumpling the hem of her skirt, "okay."

From behind his thick-rimmed glasses, Bayer AG regarded his "flagship" football club, how she recovered herself much more quickly than the wreck who forfeited her chances years ago. Oh, how she'd grown.

"Are you ready, my Bayer?" he asked, still watching. Her movements were now stronger, stiffer, a sign of the stubbornness he often said he hated but actually loved.

She took a deep breath, glancing at an expectant Schade before meeting his gaze. "Yes,"

He smiled, this time wide and full of love. "I am so proud of you, my dear," he replied, his thumb and index finger holding the Bayer cross hanging from her neck, the blue-green-silver edges gleaming in the light. "You did nothing wrong, I am so very proud."

* * *

The meeting wasn't only attended by the three of them and the German football association's leaders, but also a new face, one Bayer 04 had never seen before.  


The teenager - twelve at most - was a personification, judging from her 'I-don't-want-to-be-here' frown. She, too, wore white, but instead of just a blouse, she also wore a regal maroon blazer with a red scarf circling her neck. Her copper hair was in a tight bun on top of her head, as if whoever did it wanted her to look more mature.

"Good morning, sirs and ma'ams," greeted the president of DFL, nodding at Schade and the other club's president, "today, we are here to discuss some clauses in our rules that are violated by Bayer 04 Leverkusen and," a split-second pause, "Red Bull Leipzig."

Bayer 04 glanced at the girl again. So this was the infamous _Brause._  An arrogant  _child._

But wait. He wasn't talking about her star signings... She hadn't broken the FFP rules at all! the Rhine club realized, barely stopping herself from smiling giddily. Her mind wished she could move to more important matters, such as how she could fit those new players into Schmidt's 4-2-3-1, but though this meeting was likely to be a moot discussion of the so-called 50 + 1 rule, she should help her father. She would prove to him that she was mature enough to be taken to meetings, unlike the last few years, when she couldn't keep her mouth closed or her eyes open.

"...no name or badge of a club is allowed to advertise for another company."

While RB Leipzig and her boss looked calm, Bayer shot up from his chair, sending his daughter's heart to beat faster than ever.

"With all due respect, sir, we have an agreement!" the middle-aged personification shouted, suppressed rage shaking his clenched fists. "Bayer is the foundation of the club's history."

Bayer 04 laid a hand on her father's, her eyes begging him to stop. To be patient. To listen to the highest authority in German football lest they gave them a bigger punishment...

But her effort was in vain. "We are a true _Werkself_ ," he said, voice deep and firm. "We established Bayer 04 to promote the living conditions of our employees."

The DFL president opened his mouth, but Bayer didn't welcome his interruption. "Yes. Our current team consists of professionals, and they are ambassadors for the company. They reflect the values of our corporate philosophy, promoting them to the world.

"But do you ever think that advertising is not our sole purpose?" Bayer thundered, ignoring Schade and his daughter both while he walked to the president's face. "We do not only wear the cross for that. The cross, the company is our expression of respecting the city's history, the city that was named after-"

"Please, Mr Bayer," the president's tone was sharp. "Return to your seat."

"Mr Schade, Miss Leverkusen," he nodded at the two, "would you please...?"

The latter approached her father, only to have her help swatted away. Hurt but didn't want to embarrass herself further, she held her head up high, walking with firm steps back to her chair.

"Please, for the sake of this committee," the president said through gritted teeth, "return to your seat, Mr Bayer."

The man, who was clearly more suited for laboratories than offices, shot him a last look before doing so.

And thus, the meeting was resumed.

"The DFL did not propose this change to disregard the history of your club," the president began, "we are, for one, keeping the business model that makes us different from the Premier League, for example..."

The man beside RB Leipzig, who Bayer 04 had remembered as Dietrich Mateschitz, Red Bull co-founder and Germany's most hated "megalomaniac". She didn't like the energy drink's extreme investment in the former East outfit or their lack of fan participation, but while she arguably appreciated her fellow club members more than, say, Hoffenheim or Wolfsburg, it would be hypocritical for her to judge the young club too much.

"...and preserving our tradition means that we do not allow more leniency than what is written in our rules. For that, Mr Mateschitz, Miss Leipzig, I would like to apologize."

Somehow, Mateschitz seemed accepting of the verdict. He then presented his own proposal for a more open membership, cheaper fees, plans that would make them adhere to the rule that she had been excepted from, at least on the surface.

"Thank you, Mr Mateschitz," the president, no, another official - who hadn't spoken up to this point - said, nodding approvingly. Now, the president spoke again. "That is an excellent way to keep our tradition intact, but we shall discuss it in another committee. For now, the name and crest changes are a nessecary start."

Bayer slammed a fist on the glass table, resulting in a crack everyone could hear. "You contradict yourself, sir," he snapped. "You said that you didn't wish to discount our history, yet you _command_ us to change our name, remove our cross? Even when UEFA had approved of it years ago?"

"I advise you not to interrupt anyone, Mr Bayer," the other official said coldly, "The UEFA have changed its mind."

And with Schade's futile requests and apologies, Bayer 04 could only watch as her identity was stripped away.

The cross, gone.

Her father's name, gone.

And SV Leverkusen wept, pieces of her broken necklace scattered under her feet.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thankies for wasting your time to read this story - wasn't it a good time? uwu;
> 
> as always, i'd recommend another gijinka fic, this time it's "Bundeslihaha" (English) by resident SC Freiburg fan, Regster/Lewadda~ check it out!!
> 
> and ofc, see you in the next chapter❤  
> euer Lex


End file.
